bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui
BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui was a planned PC game schedueled for release in the Fall of 2001 before ultimately being cancelled. Developed by Saffire Corporation, the game was to tell the story of the Toa-Mata on their quest to defeat Makuta following their arrivial on the island of Mata-Nui. A rebuilt version of the game was announced on June 24th, 2019 for release on August 10th, 2019. The rebuild was developed by Litestone Studios. Background The game was commissioned by the LEGO Group sometime in early 2000, with Saffire Inc. being tasked with its development alongside BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa . Both games were featured at the 2001 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) and were reportedly quite popular with show attendees, although one journalist pointed out an "impossible jump" that was later revealed to be an insta-death platform towards the end of Onua's level. With development nearing its end however, the LEGO Group moved to cancel all further work on the game, citing "chip compatibility and timing". Saffire Inc. went bankrupt several years later, ceasing opperations in 2007. Gameplay The game featured seven levels, the first six of which revolving around a specific Toa and their quest to defeat an elemental beast and recover a Makoki Stone.The seventh and final level involved time-trials for each of the six Toa, followed by the formation of the Toa Kaita, and possibly even a confrontation with the Makuta. Gameplay was primarily centered around the Toa-Mata's quest to find the Kanohi Masks of Power, often by overcoming various trials and facing the Rahi. Furthermore, the game was to be heavily puzzle oriented, often requiring the player to make use of their collected masks and abilities, with advancement frequently involving backtracking to previously inaccesible areas and making use of newly discovered items or powerups. Rebuilt The game's final build was acquired by Litestone Studios in April 2018. Litestone completed the game and published it on August 10th, 2019. The game is available for download from BioMediaProject. Trivia *There are several videos on YouTube showing gameplay from the game's beta. *The unreleased product number is 5781. *There were also plans for a Nintendo Gamecube and possibly Playstation release. Concept Art Tahu LBLMN.jpg|Toa Mata Tahu surfing on either an avalanche or a lava river Concept art of Gali LBLMA.jpg|Toa Mata Gali leaping mid-air of the waterfall Concept art of Pohatu LBLMA.jpg|Toa Mata Pohatu fighting a Rahi Concept art Kopaka and Nuju LBLMA.jpg|Toa Mata Kopaka use the Kanohi of Telekinesis to save the maskless Turaga Nuju Concept art Lewa and Matau LBLMA.jpg|Turaga Matau, Onewa, and Nokama brought back Lewa's Air Axe to Toa Mata Lewa Concept art of Rahi chase LBLMA.jpg|A gaint Rahi chasing Toa Mata Gali Concept art Pohatu and Muaka LBLMA.jpg|Toa Mata Pohatu discovers a Kanohi while a Rahi Muaka is about to charge at him Kopaka_pc game 2.jpg|Toa Mata Kopaka finds his Kanohi inside a hanging ice rock-shape block Lewa concept art LBLMA.jpg|Toa Mata Lewa being carried by a Rahi Nui-Rama Tahu and a Rock wall.jpg|Toa Mata Tahu discovers something on the rock wall Concept art Ice Fight LBLMA.jpg|Toa Mata Kopaka fights an Ice Monster (beta boss rahi?) Concept art of a Fire Monster LBLMA.jpg|A Fire monster (beta/demo boss rahi? Seen fighting Tahu in the demo) Concept art of a mud monster LBLMA.jpg|A Mud/Earth monster (beta boss rahi?) Concept art of a stone monster LBLMA.jpg|A Stone monster (beta boss rahi?) Concept art of an air monster LBLMA.jpg|An Air monster (beta boss rahi?) Concept art of a water monster LBLMA.jpg|A Water monster (beta boss rahi?) Concept art of an ice monster LBLMA.jpg|A Ice monster (beta boss rahi? Seen fighting Kopaka) Screenshots LBLMN main menu.jpg|This main menu is missing a SAVE BUTTON! BIONICLE TLMN In-game inventory screen.png|LBLMN iventory screen Kopaka orginal pc game.jpg|LBLMN Toa Mata Kopaka Mata Gali up-close.jpg|LBLMN Toa Mata Gali Toa Mata Tahu LBLMN.jpg|LBLMN Toa Mata Tahu Toa Mata Onua with his Kanohi as a symbol in Onu-Koro LBLMN.jpg|LBLMN Toa Mata Onua LBLMN cutscene of the assembly of Toa Kaita, Wairuha.png|LBLMN assembly of Toa Kaita, Wairuha LBLMN version of the Toa Kaita.png|LBLMN version of the Toa Kaita LBLMN Makoki Stones Assembly.png|LBLMN version of the Makoki Stones assembling together LBLMN Makoki Stones open the Kaita Demi Sphere.png|LBLMN Makoki stones combined together and open the Toa Kaita demi-sphere LBLMN Mangaia.png|LBLMN version of the Mangaia LBLMA Toa Mata Onua inside a bat cave.png|Onua going down to the rahi bat cave within Onu-Koro LBLMN Toa Mata Onua looking at a Kanohi symbol.png|Onua found a Kanohi symbol next to the huge Lightstone! LBLMN Toa Mata Onua looking at a Kanohi symbol 2.png|&....another one, but with a different Kanohi symbol LBLMN Secret Enterance in Onu-Koro cave.png|Hmmm....I wonder whats behind this secret entrance? LBLMN Secret area in Onu-Koro cave.png|Its not every day that you can find a secret area in the beta game. LBTLMN village portal.png|Where does this village portal leads to? Mata Onua LBLMN.JPG|A beach with lots and lots of sand.....and my opened canister Mata Onua close up LBLMN.JPG|exploring the beach! Mata Onua at a side cliff path LBLMN.JPG|Where does this path leads to? Mata Onua looking LBLMN.JPG|I think I'm lost..... Mata Onua underground LBLMN.JPG|Somewhere in Onu-Koro...... Mata Onua inside cave LBLMN.JPG|Whats over there? Mata Onua walking inside the cave LBLMN.JPG|another cave where you can see the sky of Mata Nui Mata Gali swimming LBLMN.jpg|Toa Mata Gali swimming Turaga Whenua talking to the player (Toa Mata Onua).jpg|Decided to help solve the Turaga's problem Turaga Whenua talking to the player (Toa Mata Onua) 2.jpg|Afterwards....... LBLMN Papa Nihu Reef Shore (Toa Mata Onua level).png|You are here (point at Papa Nihu Reef Shore) LBLMN Ga-Wahi.png|LBLMN Gai-Wahi's waterfall LBLMN Po-Wahi.png|LBLMN Po-Wahi's enterance LBLMN Ko_Wahi.png|LBLMN Ko-Wahi LBLMN Le-Wahi.png|LBLMN Le-Wahi's stairsway LBLMN version of a Rahi, Fikou Nui.png|LBLMN version of a rahi, Fikou Nui LBLMN version of a Ussal Crab.png|I thought Ussal Crab are bigger then this...... LBLMN version of the Manas.png|LBLMN version of the Manas LBLMN Toa Mata Kaita VS the Manas.png|Toa Kaita VS the Manas LBLMN final showdown and victory.png|Final boss, Makuta Teridax! LBLMN Toa Mata defeated Makuta Teridax.png|VICTORY FOR THE TOA MATA! LBLMN Turaga Whenua and the villagers gather in Onu-Koro for a celebration.png|The Onu-Matoran are quickly gathering to celebrate the Toa Mata's victory LBLMN Turaga Nuji and the Ko-Matoran in Ko-Koro gaze at the light in slient celebration.png|semi-silent celebration at Ko-Koro LBLMN Le-Matorans of Le-Koro Celebrating.png|The Le-Matoran at Le-Koro gather and cheer at the Toa Mata's victory LBLMN Turaga Matau and a Le-Matoran re-joys in happiness.png|....and on the treetops too! LBLMN Turaga Onewa and the Po-Matorans in Po-Koro Celebrating.png|Every Po-Matoran is celebrating in Po-Koro! LBLMN Turaga Vakama and the villagers of Ta-Koro.png|Everyone here is doing the great Takara (a dance for an important event) in Ta-Koro! LBLMN Turaga Nokama and the villagers of Ga-Koro celebrating.png|Ga-Matoran and Turaga Nokama are doing the same in Ga-Koro! LBLMN Bohrok's awaking.png|(Bohrok are awaking)The End....? 1518356545239.png|"They will arise out of their sleep and fulfill their mission | They will come and purge out world of the darkness that has infested it | There will be many ***ts and obstacles in their way but they shall wake him" Category:Games Category:Video Games